The invention is directed to a nail fastener assembly including a nail with an axially extending conically shaped shank, a ballistic-like tip at the leading end of the shank and a head at the trailing end with a disk and a sleeve located on the shank that is, an ogival-shaped tip.
Nails with a conically shaped shank are known for attaching thin metal sheets such as in DE 32 37 528 C2, where the shank has two dish-shaped disks arranged one after the other. Further, it is known from DE 37 43 049 A1 to position a disk in the region of the tip and a sleeve on the shank.
The serially arranged disks compensate for the strength of an initially adjusted propellant charge where different driving resistances exist. In the case of the disk and sleeve, the sleeve affords adequate pressure of the sheet metal against the support or base object. Problems arise in certain applications in that when the disk or the sleeve strikes the metal sheet, deformation develops at the edge regions of the sheet metal being attached, whereby when a load is applied, it can result in different types of destruction of the metal sheet and the connection.